Tails Christmas
by Matthew069
Summary: This is Tails first Christmas and he gets what he least expects but is very glad that his blue friend got him that gift... Read and review! And enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any other characters. Sega does. All I own is the plot and this story!

Sonic: 11

Tails: 3

* * *

"Hey Sonic, I didn't know it snows here in Mystic Ruins!" said an overjoyed yellow two-tailed fox, pressing his cute little nose on the window in the living room.

A blue hedgehog came out of the closet with a few winter clothes. "Yep, it always does that a lot during the winter!" he said, taking off his gloves and putting on winter ones.

"Hey, Tails, you ready to go?" Sonic asked.

Tails then backed away from the window and said with a confused expression, "Huh?"

"Remember, we were going to get a tree and some decorations!" Sonic said, giving the little fox a noogie. Tails giggled.

"So are you ready to go little buddy?" Sonic asked his foxy friend.

"Yep!"

"OK little buddy!" Sonic began. "Oh and don't forget to get your boots on!" he finished, pointing to the little fox's boots.

"OK Sonic!" Tails said joyfully, putting them on.

And they headed out to the train.

"Man S-Sonic, i-it's cold!" Tails said, shivering.

"Sorry, Tails, I should have grabbed you a jacket!" Sonic said, scooting closer to Tails to make him warm.

"I-It's OK, Sonic." Tails said, still shivering.

It took them 20 minutes to get to the train got in the train. And it took them 10 minutes for the train to get from the Mystic Ruins to Station Square, and by that time the cute yellow two tailed fox was now sleeping peacefully up against the seat.

"Hey, Tails, wake up!" Sonic said, shaking the young fox to awake him from his slumber.

"Huh, wha uhhh? Five more minutes, Sonic!" Tails said, pushing Sonic's hands away.

"Tails, get up!" Sonic said before chuckling. Then one of the staff came into this part of the train.

"All right, we're about to depart!" she yelled and Tails jumped up and looked at Sonic.

"Sorry Sonic, I was a whittle tired!" the cute yellow two tailed fox said while getting up.

"Tails, did you stay up last night?" Sonic said, grabbing the little fox's arm and running off the train.

The two tailed fox was set down and he began to shiver again.

"Tails, did you stay up all night after I fell asleep?" the speedy hedgehog said sternly.

The cute two tailed fox cutely rubbed the back of his head and said in an innocent voice, "I kept waking u-up and f-falling asleep! Sorry Sonic." said the shivering yellow two tailed fox. He looked down, ashamed of himself.

"It's OK, little buddy, but next time wake me up and tell me! Now, let's get going!" the blue speedy hedgehog said, slowly walking out of the train station with the young two tailed fox following.

When they turned down a street, Tails looked around and saw all these stores with all these toys and decorations.

"Wow, Sonic, there's so many toys and decorations!" Tails said excitedly as his tails swished happily.

"Yep, these stores are all about Christmas, Tails . . ." Sonic started but stopped and looked at Tails. "Hey Tails is there something wrong?" he asked with a confused look on his face as to why Tails was jumping up and down.

"Uh . . . Sonic?" Tails started but couldn't finish.

"What Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I-I need to go!" Tails said, jumping from side to side.

"Oh uh . . . OK, uh . . . follow me," Sonic said, tugging Tails' arm, "and act normal!" he said before entering a store.

"Uh . . . OK, S-Sonic!" Tails said and he stopped jumping.

Tails sat at a seat and Sonic asked one of the staff, "Is there a bathroom here?" as he pointed to Tails, who had a worried look on his face.

The staff member said, "Yeah, there's one down the third aisle to the left." And with that said, Tails got up and quickly walked to the bathroom door and went in.

"Thanks!" Sonic said, turning and walking to the bathroom door and waited for what was five minutes later when Tails came out.

"So, Tails, did you wash your hands?" the blue hedgehog said, walking out of the store with Tails following.

"Yes, Sonic!" Tails said with a smile.

They then began to walk to another store that has decorations, and after they got a box or two they headed out to an outside store that sells trees. They bought a medium-sized tree and headed home back to Mystic Ruins.

"S-Sonic," the cute two-tailed yellow fox said, sounding like he was about to fall over.

"Yes, Tails?" the blue hedgehog said.

"T-This i-is starting t-to get heavy!" Tails said, sounding as if he was yelling, but it was more like him asking for help.

"It's ok, Tails, we're almost home," Sonic said in a soothing voice.

When they returned home, Sonic placed the tree near the fire place, grabbed the boxes from the tired two-tailed fox. He opened the first box, and looked at Tails.

"Hey, Tails, are you too tuckered out to help me with the tree decorations?" he said in a tone that made the little two-tailed fox's ears twitch.

Tails then shot up and said, "I can still help!" And he ran to Sonic and hugged him. "And thanks, Sonic, for taking me!" he said, grabbing a decoration and putting it on the tree while smiling.

"No problem, little buddy. Now let's finish the tree and get you to bed."

Tails stopped and almost fell over. He had a pouty expression. "But, Sonic, I don't want to go to bed after dinner!" he complained.

"Oh . . . yeah, you need to eat and then go to bed," Sonic said, walking into the kitchen and leaving the little two-tailed fox pouting.

"I don't get why I have to go to bed. I want to stay up and see this Santa I always hear about!" the three year-old fox said, heading into the kitchen and sitting on a chair by the dining room table.

"You ready to eat, Tails?" Sonic asked, handing Tails a plate with five chili dogs.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Tails said in a depressed tone that made Sonic cock an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, Sonic, but why do I have to go to bed? I want to see Santa!" Tails said, his tails hitting the ground and ears flattening.

"Santa only gives presents to good sleeping boys and girls, so if you're awake, he won't come here to give you presents," Sonic said, finishing his second chili dog.

"Oh . . . uh . . . ok!" Tails said, joyfully eating his fourth chili dog.

When Tails and Sonic finished, Tails headed upstairs and Sonic continued to place the decorations on the tree. After Sonic finished, he slowly walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door to Tails room to see the fox purring asleep under his covers with his Tails swishing a bit.

"I know you're awake, Tails!" Sonic said after he quietly walked up to Tails bed and pulled off the covers, which made Tails jump up and yelp.

"Wow, Tails, you're really jumpy to be asleep?" Sonic questioned.

"Sonic, why'd you have to scare me like that?" Tails complained with a few tears in his eyes.

"Sorry, Tails, I thought you were awake because your tails were swishing back and forth," Sonic said, feeling ashamed for doing that to him.

"I-It's ok," Tails said in a saddened voice as he crawled back into bed.

"You still tired?" Sonic asked with a smile, which made the yellow and white two tailed fox smile back.

"Yeah. In fact, it made me even more tired," Tails said, his eyes trying to stay open.

"Night, Tails," Sonic said turning on his night light and leaving the room.

"Night, Sonic," the yellow two-tailed three year-old fox said, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

"He's so cute when he's asleep," Sonic said before he shut the door and heading into the basement. He come out with ten presents.

"I hope he likes these," Sonic said worriedly.

After he set the presents down, he quickly and quietly ran upstairs without awaking the sleeping two tailed fox and fell into a deep sleep after he got into bed.

_The Next Day_

It was eight in the morning and the two tailed fox began to stir and fell off his bed.

"Oww!" Tails yelped. He sat up and began to rub his head as he looked outside through his window "What?" Tails said as he saw a lot of snow falling. "Wow!" Tails said pressing his little nose on the window.

His mind began to clear when he saw a toy on the floor "Oh, I forgot today was Christmas!" he said before grabbing his gloves and putting them on. After he did that, he slowly peeked out his room's door and looked down at Sonic's room's door and shook his head. "No wonder it's so quiet." And he slowly walked out of his room and thought of something funny. He chuckled and slowly walked to Sonic's room and crept into his brother's room.

As he began to slowly walk to Sonic, he stepped on something sharp and yelped, thus ruining his surprise attack.

"Tails . . ." Sonic said, starting to stir.

Tails began to panic and started to slowly run (speed walk) to a corner, wrapping himself up in a tight ball. Using his two tails to cover him, he began to walk until that sharp pain came again. He winced and made a sound.

Sonic, who was still half-asleep, looked both ways with his blurry vision and saw nothing (or at least he didn't see Tails).

"Tails?" Sonic said, looking straight at the yellow fur ball.

No answer.

"Tails? I know you're in here."

Still no answer.

"Ok, I'll just open the presents by myself." Sonic grabbed his socks and gloves, and slipped them on before walking out of the room.

Tails uncurled himself and looked at his foot. It was bleeding lightly. The little two tailed fox winced and looked around to see what he would've stepped on to give him the cut.

He saw a broken piece of glass and suspected that it was the reason.

He got up, looked around, and remembered that he forgot to put on his socks and his shoes. He walked over to the door and peeked out.

After he saw the coast was clear, he slowly opened the door, looked downstairs, and saw a bunch of presents (some were the ones Sonic gave and something else. . .).

"Tails?" said a certain blue hedgehog.

Tails was so spooked that he jumped and almost hit the ceiling.

He got back up and dusted himself. "Sonic . . ." Tails started, but then looked back down stairs at the presents and then back at Sonic. "Sonic are we gonna go open presents or what?" he finished, smiling up at Sonic.

"Ok, but after breakfast, Tails," Sonic said, starting to walk downstairs with Tails following.

They had five pancakes and once they finished, Sonic handed Tails his present and let Tails open his presents first.

" . . . Wow I always wanted an Xbox 360!" Tails exclaimed.

"And it comes with an already-charged remote and a rechargeable battery!" Tails said, even more excited.

"That's awesome, Tails!" Sonic said with happiness.

And Tails started with the next present.

As soon as he opened the next one, his grin grew to a wide smile and joy all over his eyes. "I . . . I love Stratego!" Tails almost yelped with happiness.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that you'd like that game," Sonic said with a grin.

"Thanks, Sonic," Tails said with a grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" Sonic started

"Uh . . . it's nothing," Tails said, grabbing another. This continued for the next two and a half hours till it was 10:30 and by then Tails was bringing his new toys, gadgets, board games, and his very own model plane (which was opened outside and kept in the garage).

"Hey, Tails, do you like the toys I got you?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I love it, Sonic, but I think I like the wrist band that has 'Brother's For Ever!' engraved on it more," Tails said, feeling happy.

"Yeah, I sort of liked it and knew that you'd like that one most!" Sonic said with a grin.

They both sat down on the couch and began to watch TV. The rest of the hour was silent till Tails finally decided to break the silence. "Hey, Sonic, thanks for the awesome gifts," Tails said, looking up at his idol.

"No problem, we're brothers, aren't we?" Sonic said, looking down at his little fox buddy with a grin.

The cartoon then went to a commercial. **"Hey, kids, we just opened a new indoor water park and it has loads of fun and games. Come now and enjoy our indoor water park!**

"Um . . . Sonic?" Tails started and wriggled a little on the couch.

Sonic, who already knew what the little fox cub was going to ask, said, "What is it Tails?"

"Um . . . could we go to the water park?" Tails asked, looking up at Sonic with puppy eyes.

"Alright, but tomorrow, Tails."

Tails sighed and sat back in his seat and continued watching the TV till he started thinking. While all this was happening, Sonic decided to get off the couch and walked into the kitchen, coming out with five mints (Hint).

Tails nose started to twitch and he looked up to Sonic's hand out, showing three mints. Tails looked at them and then grabbed them and put on in his mouth and smiled at his favorite candies' taste.

"Thanks, Sonic," the two tailed fox said in a childish voice.

* * *

Ok, so that's the end of this story and this is my first one-shot so please review! And hope you enjoyed!


End file.
